


Smiles

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cabin Fic, M/M, Retirement, Vacation, happy-ever-after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiling this much was a good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smiles

“We should get up.” Daniel’s voice was slurred and low and lazy. It was his waking-up voice and Jack loved to hear it. He could hear it every day now.  
  
Jack opened his eyes slowly from his delicious drowse and turned his head. His lips immediately found Daniel’s cheek. They were lying close. They usually woke up that way, even if they tossed and turned during the night and fought ongoing battles for the bedclothes. He smiled into the sleep-warm skin and mouthed a sloppy kiss.  
  
Daniel stretched, long and languid, and let out a contented grunt. “Stop that.” The protest was half-hearted at best and that made Jack smile again. It occurred to him that he hadn’t smiled so much in years. Jack shifted onto his left side and snuggled further into Daniel, who lifted his arm to accommodate the shameless burrowing.  
  
“Do you know what the time is?”  
  
Jack didn’t and what’s more he didn’t care. He nuzzled into Daniel’s sideburn. Daniel had grown them longer since his quasi-military days. Jack liked them. He loved the way the softness tickled his nose and lips.  
  
“I have no idea,” Jack said, closing his eyes and jiggling a little until he found the comfortable dip in the bed where they gravitated together every night. He was all too aware that he was picking up Daniel’s speech patterns and phrases. He liked that. He liked what that signified.  
  
“It’s 8.30.”  
  
“And?”  
  
“We should get up.”  
  
Jack’s hand roamed honey-toned skin, skimmed Daniel’s smooth chest, pressed a little firmer into a stomach that that had always been slightly rounded; Daniel hated it, Jack loved the shape. They’d never agree on that and the meaningless, circular arguments would stretch to infinity. Jack knew Daniel’s body as well as his own. He’d mapped every inch with hands and mouth. He knew where to apply a little pressure and where to soften his touch. His hand strayed lower, causing muscles to flutter beneath his questing fingers and a gasping, slightly exasperated moan to escape from Daniel’s lips.  
  
And damn if that didn’t make Jack smile again.  
  
Lazily, seemingly without purpose, Jack’s hand moved lower still. Daniel was hard, which came as no surprise. He woke up that way most mornings. Jack savored the heat, cupped the shaft in his hand and held gently; not stroking, not pressing, just cradling and cherishing.  
  
Daniel breathed out a soft, stuttering breath. Jack knew he loved this. After years of denying themselves the luxury of touch, it was now a simple delight. Daniel’s penis was erect but there was no immediate eagerness for sex. Jack knew the signs well enough by now. Eight years as lovers, seven before that as friends who loved each other, meant Jack could get a pretty good read on him. Not always, and Jack kind of liked that, but often enough that Jack felt comfortable in his choice of what and when to touch and how.

  
“There’s no rush,” Jack said quietly, shivering slightly as Daniel’s fingers stroked down his arm absently. “Nowhere we need to be.” No imminent threat to the world, no demand for life-or-death decisions.  
  
“You promised me an ice fishing masterclass.”  
  
Jack huffed a laugh. “I threatened you with that if you didn’t put that damned book down.”  
  
“It’s a big book.” Daniel yawned. “Takes a lot of reading.”  
  
“Atlas Shrugged?” Hell of a choice for a post-retirement vacation.”  
  
Daniel ran a hand over his face. He always did that to try to wake himself up. “You told me to bring something to keep myself occupied for those Jack O’Neill communes with nature moments.”  
  
“Reading that book’s a life work, Daniel.” Jack’s hand tightened its hold on Daniel’s cock. Pressed a little. Teased a little. “And I’m not communing with the fish right now. I have other ways of passing the time in mind.”  
  
“That’s always on your mind,” Daniel said, affection warming the apparent rebuke.  
  
“That’s your fault. If you weren’t so damned hot.”  
  
Jack felt the smile against his hair and the soft press of lips. Then Daniel cracked a loud yawn.  
  
“Go back to sleep,” Jack whispered, stilling the hand on Daniel’s package and cupping again.  
  
Jack could see leaden sky through the cabin bedroom window – slate gray with a hint of dusky orange. There’d be snow before too long. Plenty of time for reading. Plenty of time to just be.  
  
Daniel’s breathing deepened and evened as he fell back to sleep.  
  
Jack smiled again.  
  
Smiling this much was a good thing.  
  
ends


End file.
